Gosip
by miya miyoko
Summary: Lelaki tua pemilik Uchiha Corporation itu datang jauh-jauh dari Kantor Pusat Uchiha corp. Di Tokyo, hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran gosip tentang anak bungsunya, yang-katanya- lebih sering bercinta dengan sekertaris merah muda seksinya di dalam kantor, daripada bekerja, melaksanakan rapat serta merger dengan klien. / ShortFic. PWP. Lime. AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, garing, OOC, lime, sligth SasuSaku

OoO

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya? Sekertarismu itu?"

"Hn."

Masih tak mengalihkan matanya dari tumpukan berkas yang sedang ia baca, Uchiha Sasuke mendengus mendengar tuduhan sang ayah.

Lelaki tua pemilik Uchiha Corporation itu datang jauh-jauh dari Kantor Pusat Uchiha corp. Di Tokyo, hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran gosip tentang anak bungsunya, yang-katanya- lebih sering bercinta dengan sekertaris merah muda seksinya di dalam kantor, daripada bekerja, melaksanakan rapat serta merger dengan klien.

Namun sesampainya di gedung kantor cabang Uchiha Corp di Hokaido, Fugaku bisa bernafas lega, karena dia melihat Sasuke yang tampak tekun bekerja membaca berkas di belakang mejanya. Dia bahkan tidak memanggil wanita cantik berambut merah yang duduk di ruang kerja sekertaris untuk membantu pekerjaannya.

"Aku benar-benar lega mendengar kau tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan sekertarismu itu."

"Hn."

Fugaku bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki lalu beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Lain kali jaga kelakuanmu di kantor, agar gosip yang tidak enak didengar tidak menyebar," dia meraih gangang pintu untuk membukanya. "Oh ya." Dia kembali menoleh kepada sang anak yang masih menunduk serius membaca berkasnya. "Ibumu menyuruhmu pulang. Apa kau bisa berada di rumah akhir pekan ini?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa mendongak untuk melihat kepergian ayahnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Setelah Fugaku pergi, Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dia menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursinya. Erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir pria berambut raven itu. Matanya tampak terpejam dan semburat merah muda tipis terlihat menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

OoO

Berjalan melintasi ruangan sekertaris, Fugaku sekilas melirik ke arah wanita cantik berambut merah yang tengah sibuk dengan komputernya.

Gosip yang beredar tentang Sasuke yang suka meniduri sekertarisnya ternyata tidak benar. Dan Fugaku bangga pada putera bungsunya itu, karena dia melihat Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik pada sekertaris seksi berambut merah itu.

"Aku harus memberitahu Mikoto mengenai ketidak benaran gosip itu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak memasuki lift.

Tapi ... sepertinya Fugaku melupakan sesuatu.

OoO

"Ohhh Sayang ayo lebih cepathhh. Ahhh." Kepala Sasuke terhempas ke sandaran kursi. Tubuhnya menghentak cepat, nafasnya tak beraturan, matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sebelah tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah memegang tengkuk mungil wanita berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi berjongkok di bawah meja kerjanya dan menghisap keras sesuatu yang menegang diantara selangkangannya.

Penampilan wanita itu acak-acakan. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih ketat yang kancingnya sudah terlepas semua, memperlihatkan bra hitam berenda seksi yang membungkus payudaranya. Sedangkan rok pensil abu-abunya tampak naik hingga ke pinggul.

"Ohhh shit! Sakuraahhh." Sasuke mengerang menyebut nama kekasihnya, dia mengeluarkan semua hasratnya yang sempat terinterupsi oleh kehadiran sang ayah.

Beruntung tadi Fugaku tidak menghampiri Sasuke dan memeriksa kolong mejanya.

OoO

Eh? Bukannya sekertaris Sasuke memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda? Bukan merah?

FIN

A/N : Sorry bikin PWP. Saya nggak ada ide -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mikoto POV)**

Sasuke. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Padahal minggu lalu aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Fugaku, menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang saat akhir pekan, agar kami bisa merayakan _thanksgiving _bersama.

Tapi, Sasuke malah tidak pulang. Dia bilang dia ada urusan hingga tidak bisa datang ke rumah. Sasuke tidak merinci tentang urusannya, hingga membuatku penasaran, urusan apa yang membuat anak bungsuku itu tidak pulang.

Hari ini aku pergi ke Hokaido tanpa memberitahu Sasuke terlebih dulu. Aku harap, aku bisa memberikan kejutan untuk anakku itu. Aku merindukannya, sudah dua bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, sejak dia mengurus salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha di Hokaido.

"Kita sudah sampai Nyonya." Sopirku Ibiki memberitahu, ketika limo yang kunaiki berhenti tepat di sebuah parkiran gedung pencakar langit mewah milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn."

Aku turun dari mobil setelah Ibiki membukakanku pintu.

Seluruh pegawai di gedung Uchiha Corp. Tampak terkejut melihatku. Sebagian diantara mereka tampak panik. Mungkin mereka takut kalau aku akan mengadakan inspeksi kerja mendadak?

_Hah. Tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku datang kesini adalah untuk memeriksa keadaan puteraku. Bukan untuk memecat kalian._

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah dan berkacamata, tampak panik melihatku. Seperti seorang _wonder woman, _dengan sepatu hak tinggi pembunuh dia berlari cepat ke kantornya. Melalui dinding kaca bening, yang membatasi ruangannya dengan koridor, aku melihat dia menelpon seseorang dengan panik. Dia memaki pelan sambil terus mencoba menelpon seseorang.

Mata rubby-nya melebar ngeri saat melihatku berjalan menuju ke ruangan Sasuke.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada perempuan itu?_

Ketika aku sampai di depan ruangan Sasuke.

_"Ahhhh. Sasuhhh."_

_Sialan. Apa itu?_

Aku membeku. Tanganku yang hendak meraih gagang pintu mendadak kaku di atas udara hampa. Suara tadi ...

_"Ahhhh. Enghhhh."_

_"Ahhh. Sakurahhh."_

_"L-lebih cepath Sasukehhh."_

... Terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bercinta. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Si perempuan itu menyebut nama ... Sasuke!

_"Shit! Tadi aku hampir sampai. Berhentilah menggodaku Sasuke!"_

_"Kau seksi sekali Sayang. Apalagi saat 'bibir bawah'mu menghisap milikku seperti sekarang."_

_"Itu sangat panas."_

Jangan-jangan gosip tentang Sasuke yang selama ini beredar itu benar!

_Set!_

_"Kau merobak pakaian dalamku lagi. Kalau kau memberiku waktu sedetik saja untuk melepas bra-ku, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."_

_"Mereka menghalangi jalanku Sayanghh."_

_"Akhh."_

Sasuke suka bercinta dan meniduri sekertarisnya di kantor. Tapi ... Minggu lalu Fugaku bilang kalau gosip itu tidak benar.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat beberapa karyawan meringis ngeri melihatku yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajah mereka, apalagi dengan erangan dan desahan Sasuke dan perempuan-yang-entah-siapa yang terdengar lewat pintu.

Aku memelototi para karyawan itu. Dan mereka langsung kabur.

_"Ahh. Ahhh. Ahhh."_

_"Engh."_

Mereka terus bercinta, diiringi berisiknya suara telpon yang terus berdering.

Sasuke. Anak ayam itu benar-benar memalukan! Ingatkan aku untuk menyunat habis miliknya kalau dia benar-benar sedang berhubungan intim dengan perempuan di dalam ruangan ini.

_"Ahhh. Sasukehhh. Ohhh."_

Oke. Uchiha Mikoto, tenangkan dirimu, buka pintu ini. DAN BERIKAN PELAJARAN UNTUK ANAKMU YANG MEMALUKAN ITU!

_Brak!_

Aku mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Dan aku pikir aku akan terkena serangan jantung.

Sasuke benar-benar sedang berhubungan intim dengan seorang perempuan di dalam kantornya.

"I-ibu?" Dia terkejut, dan menatapku ketakutan.

"N-Nyonya Uchiha." Perempuan setengah telanjang yang sedang berbaring di atas meja kerja Sasuke itu juga tampak kaget.

Dia hanya mengenakan _bra _berenda sobek berwarna hijau dengan sebelah payudara menyembul keluar. Rok pinsil merah marunnya telah diangkat hingga ke pinggul. Kedua kakinya mengangkang, melingkari panggul puteraku.

Sementara Sasuke , setelan kerja dan rambutnya tampak berantakan. Dan ... JANGAN BILANG KALAU SEKARANG DIA SEDANG TIDAK MEMAKAI CELANA!

"I-ibu. A-apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?"

Aku tak menjawab, aku memelototinya dan juga pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Dan ... CELANA SASUKE JUGA ADA DI LANTAI!

Ya Tuhan, dadaku mendadak sakit. Aku pikir aku terkena serangan jantung!

"I-Ibu?" Gumam Sasuke, sembari mengubah posisi si perempuan berambut merah muda itu menjadi duduk.

Sementara perempuan yang kuasumsikan bernama Sakura itu tampak sibuk mengumpulkan dan membenahi pakaiannya. Sasuke terlihat enggan untuk keluar dari balik meja kerjanya. _Itu karena dia tidak pakai celana!_

"Kalian berdua, segera pakai pakaian kalian. Setelah itu jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," gumamku datar. Kemudian menutup keras pintu ruang kerja Sasuke.

Aku berbalik. Dan alis hitamku menukik tajam, saat melihat hampir semua pegawai berkumpul di belakangku. Tampak penasaran dengan adegan yang terjadi dibalik pintu.

"Kalau dalam waktu dua detik kalian tidak bubar, maka aku akan memecat kalian semua."

Mereka semua memucat mendengar ancamanku.

"BUBAR!"

#**FIN**

_Spesial thanks to 19 reviewer dan pembaca yang sudah mereview dan membaca gosip 1 kemarin. _

_Semoga feel menulis rated M saya bisa kembali secepatnya. Saya sedang senang, karena buku antology cerpen pertama saya sebentar lagi akan terbit :)_


End file.
